Little Recca Riding Hood
by Mae
Summary: Guess who's being forced into a little Red Riding Hood shtick? Who's the wolf? Fuuko! Other than that, Kenshin makes a suprise appearence. It's the Recca crew's play gone fairy tale!


giggles vaguely I love writing this kinda stuff, fairy tales and all. Recca isn't very happy about it and Tokiya's a bit 'funny' in it, but it's still pretty funny, at least to me.

# Little Recca Riding Hood

By Mae

Mae : Ohayo Minna-san!

Tokiya : You are too happy.

Mae : You got THAT right, Tokkie-chan! 'Cause I will have a lot of fun! rubs hands

Tokiya : Don't call me that.

Mae : Okay people! Let's get going! Back Ground please!

a green forest background and a house if moved in

Mae : Once upon a time, there was a little...Er...Kid called Little Recca Riding Hood.

Recca : wearing a red hoodHey! LITTLE RECCA RIDING HOOD?!

Mae : Fine. yanks red hood off ReccaNow, one day, Little Recca was told by his mother to bring cakes and honey to his Granny Yanagi.

a voice in the back protests about the Granny part.

Mae : Yes. empasizesGRANNY YANAGI.

Recca :Eh....LITTLE RECCA?!

Mae : Shuttup before I stick a bonnet on you.

Recca : I'll shut up.

Just then, a familiar face sticks out of the house door and a basket in his hands

Mae : Wait a minute...KENSHIN! GET OUTTA HERE! YOU'RE NOT IN THIS STORY!!!

Mommy Keshin : Oro? I'm not? Okay. shoves basket into Recca's face and disappears with the house.

Mae : ...sweatdrop Recca had to walk through the forest to get to Granny Yanagi's house. Just then...

Fuuko : in a wolf costume Hey baby. giggle 

Recca : face turns red O-Oi! Get on with it!

Fuuko : Where are you going?

Recca : I'm going to visit my...

a little piece of paper hangs in front of him

Recca : Going to visit my...Granny Yanagi.

Fuuko : Why don't you pick some flowers for her! There are a lot of nice looking ones in the patch over there. I'm sure she'll like it!

Recca : Why, thank you for suggesting that!

Fuuko : No prob. giggle Baby.

Recca : ...

Mae : When Recca was held up to look for some pinky flowers for Granny Yanagi, Fuuko went to her house. She locked Granny up in the closet and dressed as her.

Fuuko : Ah hahahahaha!

Yanagi : in the closet Mmmm!

Mae : Meanwhile, Recca had finished picking flowers for his Granny. He then made his way to her house.

Recca : Then what?

another piece of paper dangles

Recca : reads the paper What?!

Mae : hisses Do it!

Recca : Sigh. skips along Lalalalala...I'm going to Yanagi Granny's..

the piece of paper shakes furiously

Recca : Gomen...Granny Yanagi. I'm going to Granny Yanagi's house...Lalalala...fist pulls back as he approaches the door LA! the door burns into ash

Fuuko : in Granny attire Here, my child, I want to see you.

Recca : Hello Granny..whispers back This is NOT Granny YANAGI!

Mae : Just say Yanagi! sighs That BAKA...

Recca : ...Hi, Granny not-Yanagi!

Mae : YANAGI! JUST SAY YANAGI! donks Recca on the head

Recca : Ow! Okay! Hi Granny YANAGI, I've brought some cakes and honey for you today.

Fuuko : Just put them there and come closer.

Recca : puts basket down and goes nearer Wow Granny, what a nice fuku you have underneath that pink thingie!

Fuuko : Huh?! You, you can see it?

Mae : Eh! Just say, all the better to show that in my heart I'm young enough to be your girlfriend.

Fuuko : Er, all the better to show that in my heart I'm young enough to be your girlfriend, dear.

Recca : ...sweatdropGranny, that's a different but nice hair colour you have.

Fuuko : So what do I say now?!

Mae : closes eyes and draws out an answer from a random box Hmm...opens eyes and reads out the answer All the better to have...Wait! This is in the hentai section!! gives up and makes one up All the better to let you see that I'm hip enough to dye my hair like you young people.

Fuuko : ... All the better to let you see that I'm hip enough to dye my hair like you young people.

Recca : Granny, how come I've never seen you wear that big band before.

Mae : Well, you say-

Fuuko : I know what to do. jumps off bed and rips off Granny suit Cause I'm the Wolf! And I'm gonna be your hime!

Yanagi : bursts out of the closet You don't touch my Recca!!!

Mae : And so the two females started a cat-fight with Recca looking on at the side. Tokiya the woodcutter-

Tokiya : How degrading.

Mae : Shut up! Tokiya the woodcutter thought that they were going to hurt Recca, he saw him go into the house, so he kicked open the door and stood protectively in front of Recca with his palm outstreched in a 'Stop it now!' position.

Tokiya : Don't you two...WOMEN!...Hurt Recca-sama!

All : RECCA-SAMA?!

Tokiya : ...Yeah! Why not Recca-sama, huh?

Mae : Don't tell me you like Recca THAT much...

All : looks freakly at Tokiya

Mae : NAAATIONAL ANNOUCEMENT! TOKIYA'S GAY...

Tokiya : Oei! Okay, okay...You two girls, stop fighting over this guy. He's ugly, he's shrimpy, he's wimpy...etc.

Recca : I am gonna KILL you, Tokiya...hiss

Mae : Okay, the girls stopped fighting, and Recca went back to his house with Mommy Kenshin.calls to back The girls stop fighting, hello?

Kenshin : pops in Anyone called? looks at the fight going on in the back

Me : pushs Kenshin out The End. The..EN-Agh!!! gets dragged into the fightHelp! Security!!!

** **

**END**


End file.
